


What He Needs

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsWord Count: 567Parings: Charlie x DeanWarnings: Smut, pwpA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. for @charliebradbury1104





	What He Needs

“You’ve been a naughty boy Dean” Charlie tsked running the riding crop up Deans inner thigh. Dean whined against his ball gag and tugged his restraints.  
Early that day Dean had been playing with fire by flirting with the cute waitress. Dean wasn’t one to beg, to ask for what he wanted. So instead of asking his sort of girlfriend to dominate him, he decide to try to get in trouble. Obviously he got what he wanted.  
“Naughty boy, you never learn Dean. I always give you what you need. I will always give you it if you only ask.” She slapped his thigh making him yelp.  
Charlie raked her nails down Deans chest, stopping to pinch his overstimulated pecks. Smirking as it pulls a needy moan from her lover. She bends down sucking on one loving the way Dean squirmed beneath her. She puts on the nipple clamps loving the way Dean arches and moans.  
“Think Im gonna leave those on a while.” She murmurs tugging one.  
Dean whines and bucks his hips as much as he can.   
Tossing aside the crop Charlie rifles through their toys choosing a large vibrating dildo and begins to work Dean open with her fingers. He squirms beneath her and she tsks.  
“Be a good boy for me Dean unless you want more punishment. He whimpers but goes compliant under her.  
“Good boy.” She prasies and works the toy into him slowly. Once it’s fully seat she gives him a minute to adjust before slowly fucking him with it until he’s whimpering loudly and trying to beg. Turning it on she watches his eyes flutter shut.  
“I’ll be right back.” She coos and squeezes his hard cock. It was red and angry looking due to the cock ring preventing his orgasms.   
Charlie sets up his aftercare taking her time. She wanted Dean as needed as she could get. Deciding twenty minutes was enough she went back into the bedroom pleased to see Dean thrashing and whimpering. She takes off his gag.  
“Charlie please! Please! I need to come. Please let me come.” Dean whines and begs.  
“I don’t think you’ve learned.” She twists the toy inside him making him yelp as she hits his prostate.  
“Please I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”   
Shh baby it’s alright.” She soothes “You can only come inside me and not until I say understand?”  
He nods tears streaming down his face. He knew she was concerned but shook his head, he’s safe word if it was too much.  
Charlie takes his cock ring off after removing the toy and gives him a minute to gain control. Once he nods she throws her leg over his hip and straddles him lowering herself slowly onto him moaning.  
Once shes satisfied he’s alright she begins riding him.  
“Charlie not gonna last.” He whimpers  
I’m so close Dean don’t you come yet.” She commands and rides him faster.  
“Charlie!”   
“Now Dean come with me.” That’s all he needs as he comes hard spurting ropes of his come into her pushing her over the edge with him. she climbs off him once they’ve ridden the highs and gently unties him.  
“Good boy Dean. Such a good boy for me I’m so proud.” She runs his wrists and ankles gently cleaning him as well.  
“Thank you” he mumbles sleepily.  
“Welcome big boy” she cuddles and praises him until they both drift off.


End file.
